The cost of forgiveness
by Akauma
Summary: Kagome goes against everything she belives in to save inuyasha...


**The cost of forgiveness**

How far would you go for someone you love? Would you though your live away just so there life would be spared? Would you do things that were against everything believe in? Does the end justify the means? I guess what it all comes down to is what can you live with? Can you live with yourself if you have done things that ruined many lives just so one life of someone you love can go on living? Is It selfish even if your life is ruined too? These are all things normal people never have to ask themselfs but we all know Kagome isn't normal.

Kagome held the sword in font of herself as blood dripped off of it onto the floor. Her heart was racing. Her lungs burned as she gasped for breath. The body of a fat man lay beheaded on the floor a few feet away but Kagome couldn't look she kept her eyes closed. The stench of blood filled her nose and the sounds of his head and body hitting the floor along with his family cries for her to spare him still ringing in her ears and the site of him seconds before death still hunted her closed eyes and it wasn't over he was only the first of many who had to be eliminated in order to save him. Kagome turned before opening her eyes not wanting to make what she had done real. She herd sobs and knew his wife and child were just in the next room and the guards awaited her outside. A cry came form behind her. Kagome turned a young boy ran at her Kagome raised her sword just as his mother screamed the boy with nothing but a stick sword swung at Kagome violently. Kagome grabbed his stick with one hand and sheathed her sword with the other. She bent down to his level he was around Sota's age. Kagome tried not to cry when she saw his face running with tears. She placed a hand on his head before she turned again to the door of the hut. She drew her sword. She knew that just outside the doors were guards waiting to fight her just like she knew that boy would never forget her face nor she his. She kept telling herself that somehow this would be justified in the end. She ran out the doors and was around twenty feet from the Castle when she herd the Mistress yell for the guards to fallow her. She hoped she could escape without hurting anyone else but knew that it was almost impossible to loose ten guards. They were gaining on her and she had no choice either fight or be stabbed in the back. Kagome gripped her sword and tried to reason with her eyes that this was no time to cry but as she slashed open a guards stomach and cut another ones hand off the tears mixed with there blood that sprayed on her face.

Kagome limped in the direction of camp where her friends laughed together oblivious to the horror of what she had just done. Her leg was injured by one of the guards. Nothing that couldn't be early healed in a day or two. The tip of her sword dragged trough the dirt behind her bouncing as it hit the bumps in the hard packed dirt. It flashed silver to red but Kagome didn't notice even if she had she wouldn't have cared. Before she got to the camp she stopped at a stream to wash away the signs of blood. She lay in the stream fully clothed and looked up at the stars as she let the current wash the blood away. "Forgive me" she whispered to the stars. When she was satisfied that all the blood was gone and her companions couldn't tell were she had been she went back. Knowing that they probably would still know where she had been. This was all so weird Inuyasha had been nearly killed by Naraku and instead of killing him he took him hostage. He had threatened to kill him. There was no way she could let that happen! He said he would let him go if she took care of some business for him which included killing three feudal lords and the demon prince Koga. She still didn't know if she could kill Koga.. but on the second hand its amazing what someone will do if properly motivated. Everyday more torture and everyday closer to death she didn't have time to hesitate. Even if she died in the process she would get Inuyasha back no matter what! Her clothes were almost completely dry from the breeze. The camp was just coming into site when she felt the familiar presence of her friends. Her priestess powers had grown dramatically in the last three years traveling with her friends. Sango had also trained her in the ways of a demon slayer. She even made her the very sword she used to kill those men.

"Welcome back Kagome!" Miroku said with a smile. She ignored him completely and though her sword down she even ignored Shippo when he tried to greet her. She laid in her sleeping bag and closed her eyes knowing full well she would not be able to sleep. Shippo was still pouting about Kagome ignoring him. Sango at least seemed to know why she just told the others to leave her alone. After she thought the others were asleep she managed to fall into a restless sleep but Sango woke her no more then a hour into it.

"Care to explain this?" Sango held the sword she had made for Kagome years before in font of Kagome face as she lay in her bed. The sword was glowing a bright red. "You did it didn't you?" she said in a harsh whisper. "Demon slayers weapons glow bright red if they have been used to slaughter humans." Kagome's face was showing no emotion she was numb. She remained silent knowing what was coming next. "Answer me Kagome did you kill a human?" Shoved the sword deep into the soil next to Kagome's face.

"Yes" Sango knew the answer but still seemed shocked when she heard it. She stood and looked down at Kagome with tears in her eyes.

"This is the path you have chosen!" she yelled not caring that she had woken the others. "I can not forgive you!" Kagome stood as well fallowed by Miroku, Shippo, and even Kirara. Kagome remained silent she expected that Sango would turn her back on her when she found out what she had done. "If this is what you have chosen then this is goodbye, Kagome.. I know you this isn't you." Miroku looked at the red sword imbedded in the soil and knew what this was about Sango had once told him about demon slayer weapons glowing red.

"Goodbye" is all Kagome could think to say. "Goodbye Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara." she didn't try to explain her actions. What was the point? she grabbed her things and started to walk away from camp she knew by the screams that Shippo was objecting to this. She made her way though the forest. All she saw was darkness and trees. Truly fitting place for a monster. That what she believed she was. Nothingness surrounded her until she came across a man kneeling by a tree. He was in noblemen's robes. Must be the lord of this village. The second man on Naraku's list. Then she noticed they were at least a mile away from the village. Maybe he just stole the robes? She had too be sure. She walked up to him. "You from that village." She said in a uncaring voice. He jumped when her words broke though the silence of the dark forest. He turned and his face softened when he saw it was the priestess in weird clothes that everyone rumored to be the kindest in the land but his face turned into a confused state when he saw no companions. Didn't she have four companions? Kagome simply stood there her face void of all emotion.

"Yes lady Kagome I am indeed from that village, Im the lord. What business do you have there?"

"You know my name?"

"Yes my lady you are very famous 'The priestess with a heart of gold and the gift of the gods'" Kagome's face saddened. Not anymore. Tears burned at her eyes as she drew her sword. He didn't seem effected he trusted her completely just like the last poor fool. "If your wondering why a lord would be out in the middle of the night in the forest... I just needed to get away from them." he gave her a smile. "They are with me every second of my life...the guards I mean. This is the grave of my best friend when I was a child. A demon. We were both children we didn't know it was wrong for a human and a demon to be friends when my father caught us he ordered him to be killed and buried in the forest as a reminder to the other demons not to mess with our village." Kagome lowered her sword. This man is a good man. Why him? She shook it off and walked up beside him

"Then you'll understand why im going to do this." his eyes locked with hers that were flowing with tears. And anger. "This is the only way to save the half demon I love with all my heart." she raised her sword. His eyes grew large. She hesitated. "Im sorry" she said as she brought the sword down cutting his head clean off. Another death. More blood on her hands. More grieving families that lost there leader. Kagome turned from the body and walked again into the darkness of the forest. She stubbled over a log and fell on to the mossy ground. She propped herself up against a tree. She looked down at her blood soaked hands. She shook and her vision blurred. She screamed into the night.

She was dying inside little by little as she walked to the last village. How could she go on like this. How could she live with what she had done. One more lord then Koga. Then this would be over right? Then she could live the life she once held... right? She began to run. She was running from herself she was running from that voice that said she would never be the same. Her legs gave in to the weakness that came with no sleep. She didn't even yell she just laid there face down in the dirt as her tears caught up with her. A hand gripped her shoulder and pulled her up to her feet again. Her head turned slightly to see who had helped her not that she cared if who ever it was, was going to kill her. She would welcomed it. She lost sight of her purpose she forgot her goal. Her eyes locked with red ones. She blinked. She wasn't expecting Kagura. Then she realized she didn't sense her coming. She was so tired and emotionally drained she wasn't using the skills she learned as a priestess anymore. Kagura's hand collided with Kagome's head knocking her out.

When she woke she was looking up at a sealing. 'What the hell!' She thought to herself. She tried to remember the last thing she did. Then it hit her Kagura had knocked her out where had she taken her? She herd a laugh from the far side of the hut she sat up. "Who's there?" but no sooner had she said that she sensed who it was. Naraku! "Naraku what do you want with me I was doing what you asked wasn't I?"

"yes my dear" he moved into view. "But you see you were giving up were you not?"

"Im not giving up, I will finish what Iv started!" she yelled. He smiled a sick smile.

"That's more like it, I was beginning to think you had lost motivation after all you stopped using you spiritual powers and you were going into battle in a state where you would have been easily killed." he laughed again as he moved aside a large peace of fabric. There behind it was Inuyasha he looked skinny and pail cuts and blood everywhere he looked up as the light touched him. Kagome ran to the barrier that held him inside. Her hands collided with the reddish barrier. Inuyasha crawled his way to the barrier and rested his body against it. Tears ran freely down her face she didn't even try to stop them. He wanted to tell her stop but his tung had been cut out.

"Oh Inuyasha" she whispered as she looked into his eyes. They flashed red. He was dying and soon his demon side would take over. "Im so sorry" she wanted so much to hold him and make his pain go away. "I love you" she didn't care now that he knew. Nothing mattered anymore except saving him. His eyes widened for a second then softened and he rested his head against the barrier. She did the same. There foreheads held apart by the thin barrier. "Let me in there." she said to Naraku.

"No" he said with a laugh. "You only killed two out of four this is your only reword my dear." Inuyasha's face became one of horror as he pulled his head away from the barrier. Kagome looked hurt by his reaction. She turned to face Naraku.

"Bastard I hate you!"

"Good" he said with a smile. "Now don't get me wrong Im impressed that you were able to so easily kill two lords and ten guards, but dear I cant simply over look the fact that there is still one more lord and the wolf prince to go." Inuyasha was in shock. He couldn't nor wanted to believe Kagome was capable of these crimes.

"Ill finish the job just let me see him damn it!" his sick laughter was getting to her she drew her sword and ran at him. He swatted her back and she slammed into the barrier that separated her from her love.

"Get off your ass girl!" she used her sword to help herself stand. "Ah.. Much better now go and finish what you started. When you have killed them come back here and I will surrender to you your beloved half-breed." Kagome stood giving Inuyasha a sad look before sheathing her sword and turning again to Naraku.

"Kill Koga and the last lord on your list and he goes free! No tricks no deceit!" Just when Inuyasha thought he couldn't get anymore surprised she says she is going to kill the Fleabag!

"Of course my dear As promised he will be free, But im not saying I wont come after the shards you posses." Kagome growled. She herd frantic mumbling behind her and turned to see Inuyasha trying his best to speak. Blood pored from his mouth.

"Ahhoooma..oof" witch translated to 'Kagome don't' 'damn this I need to tell her not to take anymore lives for me im not worth it!'

"Inuyasha.. don't try to speak. Ill save you I promise Im not going to let you die." with that she stood and faced Naraku.

"Kagura will take you to the village but from there you will be on your own to figure out how to off the wolf."

"It wont be hard he loves and trusts me." she felt a stabbing in her chest as she said that. Naraku smiled and Inuyasha was horrified by the fact Kagome was talking like she was as evil as Naraku. He was convinced this was one of Naraku's tricks.. This couldn't be Kagome. "Well Im wasting my time here were is Kagura."she said in a serious tone. He pointed to the door to the hut and Kagome walked to it before looking back to Inuyasha one last time. "Im sorry Inuyasha next time we meet I will have freed you." then she was gone leaving a happy Naraku and a sad confused Inuyasha behind.

Kagura shoved her rather roughly off of her feather. Kagome fell three feet before hitting the ground. With a grunt and a silent curse she got to her feet. Kagura disappeared into the sky. 'Bitch' Kagome thought to herself. Then she noticed four familiar presences she quickly put up a barrier to keep them from noticing her.

"I cant believe you made Kagome leave! God now Im stuck with you two being all over each other." Shippo said extremely disgusted by Miroku and Sango touching each other as they walked.

"I told you Shippo that wasn't the Kagome we knew." Miroku said forcing his hand to remain on Sango's waist and not roam. Kagome felt that stabbing pain at her heart again.

"Drop it already!" Sango yelled making them shut up. They walked into the village where the last lord was that Kagome had to slay. Kagome snuck behind them keeping her barrier up. She stopped just outside the gate to the Castle.

"Damn it." Kagome cussed under her breath. 'What are they doing here?' she asked herself. This was making things hard for her indeed.

"What is your business here?" Kagome herd a guard ask her former companions.

"Have you seen A priestess in strange clothes?" Kagome was suppressed why were they looking for her?

"No" the guard said before his gaze fell in Kagome's direction "you mean her?" he said pointing in her direction. Kagome let down her barrier. Kagome saw Sango grab her boomerang and run at her. Kagome drew her sword and blocked her but Sango still pushed her back some.

"Sango what the hell!" Kagome yelled. Sango pushed off and jumped a few feet back.

"I cant allow you to finish this! This isn't you Kagome! And im not going to let you ruin your life!" she dropped her boomerang and drew her own sword. She charged again there swords collided red against silver.

"Back off Sango! There is no other way!" Sango pulled back and swung again this time barley slicing Kagome's cheek before she could block. Kagome pushed Sango back and swung slicing one of Sango's shoulder pads off. After all she didn't want to hurt Sango. There swords collided again as the both swung again. "I don't want to fight you and I don't want you to get hurt."

"What's one more Kagome? You have already killed once right?" Anger ran though Kagome. She knocked Sango's sword out her hand. Wile Sango was still surprised Kagome held the tip of her sword to Sango's troat. Miroku ran in up behind Sango fallowed by Shippo.

"Do honestly think I would put one scranch on you?" Kagome whipped the blood from her cheek. "You weald your sword against me? Do you want me to hurt you? I am simply trying to save the life of the one I love. Didn't you once steal Inuyasha's sword so your brother would be saved? wouldn't you do the same to save his or Miroku's life!" Kagome openly cried in front of them. "What other option do I have Sango!" Sango just remained silent as tears filled her eyes as well. "TELL ME!!!" Kagome lowered her sword and the two cried. Kagome walked past her friends ignoring Shippo's cries for her to stay with him. Miroku held him back. "Please don't try to stop me...if you get in my way next time I wont hold back. If I ever meant anything to you, you will let me do this." Kagome walked up to the guards and bowed. "I need to see the lord of this Castle."

"On what business?" Kagome looked back at the sad faces of her old companions. Then back at the guard.

"Im here to talk personal business with him he is expecting me." one of the guards nodded to the other and the other one started to escort Kagome to the lords room. Miroku started to try and stop her but Sango stopped him.

"God help me but I think we should look the other way." she said head hung low.

"Sango, wasn't it you who once told me 'if it means harming humans I don't want to live' how can we just let her do this. She is struggling with herself this is against everything her heart stands for how can we not stop her!" He placed his hand on her shoulder. "This is no different then what your brother is going trough you still believe in saving him don't you?" Sango nodded and they ran to the remaining guard telling him what Kagome planed to do.

Kagome stepped into the chambers of the lord. He was sitting on a mat. The first thing she noticed was he was young really young probably her age. He motioned for her to sit but she refused his offer. "Im here on a mission and I would like to finish it as soon as possible."

"What is this mission dear lady." he said standing. "It wouldn't have anything to do with the message I just received from a neighboring village saying a woman dressed as the famous priestess Kagome slaughtered there lord would it?" three large men emerged from behind him swords drawn. Kagome cursed her luck. One charged just as Sango, Miroku, and Shippo arrived at the door. Sango gasped as she saw Kagome deflect his sword like the man three times her size was a child. Shippo shook in her arms as he watched his mother figure stab the man trough the stomach. Miroku just seemed in shock he had thought he knew Kagome but this Kagome was one he had never seen. She pulled her sword out of the man just in time to block the next mans sword. That's when they all noticed the tears that were running down Kagome's face she was indeed in agony her heart was fighting itself one part begged for her to stop this evil and the other knew she couldn't let Inuyasha die. The second mans arm fell to the floor along with his sword the third man was down before me even knew what hit him. Then she stood sword raised to cut the lords head off.

"Kagome NO!" Sango yelled. Kagome hesitated. "Stop this we will save him our way stop this pointless fighting. Do you really think he will let Inuyasha go? He just wants to taint the Jule shard you have." wile Sango talked the lord grabbed a hidden dagger he had in his robes. Everyone gasped as they saw the lord trust his dagger into Kagome's gut. Kagome gagged and stumbled backward as he removed the dagger. She could taste the coppery taste of her own blood in her mouth. She trust her sword down cutting the lords head clean off. Sango covered Shippo's eyes. Kagome stumbled a few feet before collapsing on top of the first man she fought. Miroku grabbed her bridle style as Kirara transformed everyone climbed on and they flew to safety after knocking a large whole in the sealing with Sango's boomerang.

When Kagome woke she was in a small hut nearly naked and bandages over her middle. She fought her way into a sitting position. She ignored the burning pain in her stomach as she stood. She looked and noticed a fire and a sleeping Sango only a few feet away Shippo was snuggled with Kirara near Sango. 'Where is Miroku' she thought then realized she was nearly naked Sango probably made him sleep outside. She looked at the peaceful face of her best friend. Then to the innocent little kit. 'I don't belong with you anymore do I' her heart sank. Shippo stirred in his sleep.

"Kirara wa ringo o tabemasen" he said as he rolled onto his other side. Kagome smiled a real smile for the first time in a long time. "Ano neko wa ringo o tabemasu" he mumbled again turning over in his sleep. Kagome's shoulders raked in silent laughter as she snuck her way over to her bag and grabbed some clothes. Dressing herself as quietly as she could and trying to ignore the pain in her gut. She left her bag and everything she didn't need only taking her arrows and her sword. She stepped outside the hut.

"Hello Kagome" Miroku's voice came from beside her. She turned and saw the monk leaning his back against the hut resting his staff on his shoulder. "You should be resting that wound is not healed." Kagome grunted.

"Your job is done is it not you have killed the three lords." Kagome was surprised he knew she had finished killing the lords. Kagome had not told them about killing Koga so they of corse didn't know.

"Right" Kagome said looking down at the ground in shame. Miroku stood and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I have to go Miroku"

"He wants more from you doesn't he?"

"Yeah" Kagome looked up into Miroku's eyes as hers filled with tears. "This is the hardest thing yet."

"I cant say wether I support this or not sense you haven't told me but I think its best you don't tell me." Miroku removed his hand and took his place back leaning against the hut wall. "Perhaps I was tired and slipped into a light sleep not noticing your departure, but I do hope that this isn't the last time I see you." The tears once again spilled over onto her cheeks.

"Thank you, Miroku" she ran into the darkness one hand on the bandage around her stomach. Miroku sighed. He was beginning to think he didn't make the right choice. Was Kagome really going to be ok?

"Don't do anything stupid" he said to himself.

"You know she will." Sango said in the doorway to the hut. "She would do anything for Inuyasha jut like he would do the same for her...I just hope letting her go was the right decision for her."

"So you were awake?"

"The whole time" Sango looked to the stars. 'Please let her be ok'

Kagome ran in the direction she felt Koga's presence. 'im so sorry Koga I hope you will forgive me in your afterlife.' Koga smelt the blood from her reopened wound and went running in her direction. Kagome stopped running feeling him approaching her quickly. His hands grasped hers. She turned her hands in his and grabbed his forearms sending a blast of energy into him trough her hands. He stubbled backwards with a scream of pain.

"Kagome what the fuck!" he said looking down at his burned arms then back at Kagome's face that looked very pained she looked like she was going to run up to him and beg for forgiveness. An idea popped into Kagome's head but it had to look real. She pulled back her bow and let an arrow fly sending it into his shoulder with less spiritual power then she uses to kill small demons. He fell backwards onto the forest floor. She ran up to him bending over him. "Kagome"

"Die!" she yelled. Sending a extremely small amount of energy into that same arm. He screamed again. "Koga if you want to live I need you to play dead." she whispered so only he could here her. "Naraku is forcing me to kill you, I need you to slice my arm with your claws so it looks real then fake death." Koga hesitated. "Do it" Koga reached up and slashed Kagome's arm rather deep. She screamed in pain trying to act surprised. He looked apologetic then went limp Kagome put up a small unnoticeable barrier around Koga to hide the fact he was still alive then she stumbled backwards. Her head was cloudy. She was feeling the effects of blood loss. She rapped her arm with the cloth she kept rapped around the sheathe of her sword. She noticed Naraku's bee that had been tailing her left. "Im sorry Koga" she said before running back to the hut she knew Inuyasha was in. It wasn't far witch was a good thing she was losing to much blood and her running pace kept the stomach wound bleeding. She braced herself against the doorway of the hut. She was so dizzy she couldn't see inside. Her breathing was labored. She herd Naraku's voice talking to her but couldn't understand his words. Her grip on the doorway slipped and she started to fall. Someone caught her. The last thing she saw was red. Then both her and her catcher fell to the floor.

Kagome woke to the sounds of running water. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw a river. Confused she looked around a few feet from her was Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" she yelled forcing her numb tired body to crawl to him. She grabbed his kimono and looked at his battered body. "INUYASHA!...please" she cried gripping him tightly. His eyes opened. "Thank god" she whispered kissing his forehead. Now that she knew Inuyasha would be fine she prayed for forgiveness.

Nothing was the same. Every time she looked at him she felt a piercing gilt. When they were together the same fire just wasn't there she knew he felt the distance between them. They were growing apart all because she couldn't forgive herself for what she had done and deep down she knew he couldn't forgive her either. The horror haunted her dreams. If that wasn't enough of a reminder her sword was forever stained red and she for some reason couldn't get rid of it. Shippo shied away from her, Sango cried every time she looked at her, And Miroku simply avoided her. She couldn't face her family she was alone and That's the worst kind of torture. One night the gilt was digging away at her soul as she watched her love sleeping in a tree. She realized the price for forgiveness was losing the one thing she loved the most. "Goodbye my love" she took the red sword and impaled herself letting it drink one last humans blood the very sword that killed so many innocent lives was now taking her life. "Goodbye my love"

The smell of her blood woke him from his sleep. "Oh god... Kagome!" he held her as her eyes started to fade and loose there focus. A tear hit her face. She would have been surprised if she could have felt it.

"You were my first love, my only love...this is the price I have to pay for all the hell iv put everyone through...time will find you someone new and I wish you the happiness you deserve." tears fell from her eyes as she saw the others gather around her. All had tears in there eyes.

"I don't want anyone else! I don't deserve happiness!" Kagome smiled as a song came to mind.

"Please live on be happy Inuyasha That's all I ask.." she began to sing..

"And all I tears have reached the sea"

everyone cried as Kagome used her last bit of strength to sing them a goodbye. Inuyasha still held her tight.

"Part of you will live in me..way down deep inside my heart"

Shippo clung to her as well repeating over and over "im sorry Kagome."

"The days keep coming without fail..new wind is gonna find yourself.. That's where your journey starts"

Sango bent down next to Inuyasha and grabbed one of Kagome's hands. "Kagome don't talk like this is the end your gonna live." she said wanting to believe but knew she was wrong. Kagome smiled and looked into Inuyasha's eyes as she continued to sing.

"You'll find better love strong as it ever was.. Deep as the river runs, worm as the morning sun... please remember me.."

He kissed her forehead and rested his lips there as she kept singing. Tears soaking her hair. He didn't care that everyone could see. Its not like he could help it.

"Just like the waves down by the shore.. Were gonna keep on coming back for more.. Because we don't ever wanna stop... out in this brave new world you see.. Oh the valleys and the peaks.. I can see you on the top"

Kagome coughed up blood onto Inuyasha's neck. He didn't even flinch. Miroku sat beside Inuyasha placing a hand on his back for comfort tho it gave him none. Kagome sang again her voice much quieter.

"You'll find better love strong as it ever was.. Deep as the river runs, worm as the morning sun... please remember me.. Remember me when your out walking.. When the snow falls high outside your door.. Late at night when your not sleeping and moonlight falls across your floor... I cant hurt you anymore"

Inuyasha ran his fingers though her hair. Miroku grabbed Shippo and tapped Sango's shoulder. "We should give them some time" he said. They all understood and walked in the direction of the well. They wanted to be there when Inuyasha was done and was ready to take her body to her family. Inuyasha touched his nose to her neck and breathed in her sent.

"You'll find better love strong as it ever was.. Deep as the river runs, worm as the morning sun... please remember me.. Please remember me..."

Kagome still felt strong. She frowned she had hoped this would end sooner and the pain wouldn't be too drawn out but she figured this was part of her punishment. She ran her fingers trough Inuyasha's hair. "I love you" she said in a sad voice tears now filling her dying eyes.

"Kagome open your eyes!" she hadn't realized she shut them. She opened them again and looked into his golden eyes. The look he was giving her made this worse. He leaned down and kissed her. The blood still dripped from the corners of her mouth. He ignored the coppery taste that fallowed the kiss. Kagome smiled not realizing her eyes were closed again. "Please Kagome stay with me." she wanted this to end before she lost this one last happy moment before he could stop her she had grabbed the sword and removed it allowing the blood to drain faster. "No...what did you do Kagome no!"

"Shhh...Inuyasha im dying I don't want to suffer anymore...I don't want y-you t-o suffer anymo-more please don't suffer...I ne-ed to kn-ow I wa-was ab-ble to acc-omp-lish some-thing ple-please im begg-gging you be hap-py be s-safe s-stay a-live." she stubbled out between gasps and coughs.

"Kagome I love you... I promise I will try I would do anything for you" he knew he could never be happy without her. Some might have thought lying was cruel but gave her a bit of mercy to ease her mind as she slipped away. she smiled before coughing more blood onto his already blood soaked kimono.

"Good-goodbye inu-" she was cut off by another cough of blood. He sat her up so she could lay her head on his shoulder. She took a deep breath and she needed to ask him one last question. "Inuyasha.. Can I ask you one thing?"

"Anything"

"When im gone can you take me home?" he gave her a sad look and nodded. She couldn't see her vision was gone. She knew she was close. "Say my name" 'did I manage to say that out load' she wasn't sure why but she wanted to hear her name come from his lips one last.

"Kagome" he said in a broken voice he knew he was losing her and fast. "Kagome you know I love you right?" he wanted her two understand how he felt and he wanted her two keep talking and stay with him.

"Never look back...move on be happy"

"But Kagome I lo-"

"I know" her breathing slowed and she started to loose consciousness. "Goodbye my love" he felt her fading and it seemed to becoming really real.

"Goodbye my love" he repeated as she drew her last breath in his arms. He held her lifeless body against his and looked up at the full moon. He cursed his fate love always caused him misery and he guessed that was how it was meant to be. He was to live forever alone and that was his price for forgiveness.

Forgiveness is bitch isn't it?

A/N: For those of you who don't know much or any Japanese.. Shippo said in his sleep "Kirara doesn't eat apples." then he said "That cat over there eats apples" sorry about that I just felt like putting it in there. Well hope you enjoyed my first story I have a few others developing in my mind. If I like my reviews ill post more.


End file.
